


The Start of Something New

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Natasha Romanov has magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: When Charlie gets a letter from his mum advising him she's found a woman for him, he brings his fellow dragon tamer home as his date.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Written for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy exchange.
> 
> This has been written for GaeilgeRua.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Charlie sighed as he read over the letter his mother had sent him the day before requesting, he returned home for Christmas. That request was fine, and he had already got the okay from his boss to have leave over Christmas before he had even gotten a letter from her. No, it was the other request that was attached that he had a problem with. His mother was asking that he go on a date with some witch that she knew. Something about her being the daughter of an old school friend and how she just wanted Charlie to be happy. Don't get him wrong he loved his mother, but her version of happiness didn't match his.

"I am happy," he muttered to himself, "I don't need a witch for that."

"Talking to yourself, Weasley?" a feminine voice snickered from above him.

He raised his eyes from the letter and let out a wide grin at the pretty redhead smirking down at him.

"Talking to you now," he retorted, kicking out the seat opposite him so she could join him at the table.

"And if I don't want to talk to you, Charles?" she offered, raising her eyebrows as if baiting him.

"I can talk at you instead," he winked, "Won't look like I'm talking to myself then."

"Touché," she nodded, sliding into the offered seat, "So what's don't you need a witch for?"

"To be happy," Charlie sighed, then proceeded to tell his Russian friend about the letter from his mother.

"Just bring a date home for Christmas," Nat suggested.

"And put some poor unfortunate soul through the experience of a Weasley Christmas?" he queried, "It's chaotic, and whoever it is would need to be able to handle their own against the twins, Ginny and well not to mention deal with my mother and Aunt Muriel's comments about their weight."

"I'll do it," she offered, a smile on her face.

"Nat," Charlie whispered, "Don’t give up your Christmas plans for me.”

“What plans?” she asked, “Charlie, I was only going to spend it in my hut with a bottle of Firewhiskey, so spending it with a friend is a bonus.”

“Thanks, Nat,” he smiled, “I’ll owe you one.”

“And I will collect,” she advised.

“Well, I best go,” Charlie commented as he stood, “I will have to let my mother know that I am bringing a girl home.”

* * *

Christmas Eve found Charlie and Natasha arriving in a busy International Portkey Arrival lounge. It seemed that a lot of witches and wizards were returning to Britain this Christmas.

“Think they will get everyone sorted quickly?” Nat asked from his side, an annoyed expression on her face as she surveyed the room.

“Hopefully,” he replied, with a sigh. He hadn’t expected it to be that busy; he knew in previous years Christmas Eve had been the quieter time to travel back to England. Why this year was different, he didn’t know.

Fortunately for the pair of dragon tamers, the officials who manned the IPA lounge seemed to be working efficiently, and it didn’t take them long to be checked into the country. Whilst there had been a query as to why Nat was visiting England, Charlie had managed to explain to the wizard on duty that she was his girlfriend coming to meet his parents for the first time and they’d been let on through.

Nearly ninety minutes after their arrival in Britain, found Natasha and Charlie stood at the edge of the Burrow wards.

“Ready?” Charlie asked.

“I face dragons daily for a living,” she answered with a smile, stepping across the threshold, “There’s no way your family can be worse than dealing with a Ukrainian Ironbelly in heat.”

“Oh Nat,” he muttered under his breath as he followed after her, “They are so much worse.”

* * *

“She seems to have settled in well,” a voice whispered in his ear, and Charlie turned to see that his older brother Bill had joined him in, “Though I do want to know at what point you decided to act your feelings for your fiery friend, in your last letter to me you were still very much single.”

“Shh,” Charlie hissed to his brother under his breath, “Nat’s only here as mum was trying to set me with some friends daughter.”

“So, what she’s pretending to be your girlfriend to get mum off your back?” Bill asked, “When you could have actually asked her to be your girlfriend for real?”

“She wouldn’t have said yes,” Charlie sighed, his eyes darting around the room until they landed on Natasha who was deep in conversation with Bill’s wife Fleur and had the pairs oldest child at her hip.

“So why did she agree to being your fake date then?” Bill pushed.

“She didn’t,” Charlie advised, bringing his attention back to his brother, “It was her idea.”

“And you still think she would say no if you asked her out for real?” Bill offered, raising his eyebrows.

Charlie shrugged and stepped away from his brother, deciding he wanted to go and find Nat and talk.

“She went outside,” Bill called after him, his tone light and teasing.

Sometimes, Charlie hated that his brother was so observant. He headed outside and found Nat sat in a small bench leaning against his fathers shed.

“I should have believed you,” she grumbled under her breath, not bothering to look at him as he slid into the space beside her.

“I did tell you things get a bit manic,” he counselled, “Doesn’t help the little ones are excited for Christmas tomorrow.”

“Yeah, Victoire kept telling me about all the things she was hoping Santa was going to bring her,” Nat smiled, “She’s a sweet kid, though.”

“Thanks for coming with me, Nat,” he muttered.

“No problem Charlie,” she grinned at him, standing as she did so, “Want to go back in and face the madhouse?”

“Sure,” he nodded, offering her his hand as he did so.

He was happily surprised when she accepted it, and they walked the small distance from his fathers shed back to the Burrow. As he pulled open the back door, he felt a wave of magic fall over him. Cursing, he looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Bloody twins.

“Sorry, Nat-“ he went to whisper to her but was cut off as she pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his own.

“Took you long enough Charles,” she disclosed as the pair separated and she pushed passed him and entered his family home.

Charlie felt his cheeks redden as he followed after, his eyes catching his brothers across the room.

He didn’t need to read his brother's mind to know what he was saying; it was evident by the smirk on his face. _I told you so._ Charlie couldn’t bring himself to care, Nat liked him back, and that was all that mattered. Maybe he would start bringing her home every Christmas, and he decided he didn’t mind that idea at all.


End file.
